Zylpai - Meeting Friends and The Date (Chapters 1 and 2) SFW
by DukeOTN
Summary: The SFW / T Rated Story of Zylpai. Shenpai's fictional trip to Australia.
1. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

_**Zylpai - Meeting Friends, The Date and The First Night**_

 _ **Chapter 1 - The Arrival**_

 _ **February 2nd, 2017**_

It was February 2nd, 2017 and Shen's flight had just landed in Sydney. The flight was a gruelling 22 hour journey. Shen was tired and the jetlag was taking immediate effect, it was three in the afternoon but she felt like it was three in the morning. She got off the plane and went through the airport to the front of the building. She walked outside and the warm Australian summer heat hit her face, she sighed with relief. Back in Germany it was freezing cold and this trip was a nice getaway from cold.

Shen waited awhile, Brad was to be picking her up from the airport, and would also be the first time they would meet in person. She was excited beyond belief, but also a bit nervous as well. Brad showed up in his car a few minutes later. He got out of his car and Shen finally got to meet Brad in person. They both knew what each other looked like and foot traffic was quite small, so it didn't take anytime to find each other.

"There's my girl… or should I say M'Lady"

"Of course the first thing you say when we meet would be that"

They hugged each other and Shen couldn't get the giddy smile of excitement off her face.

"So how are you? Did you enjoy your flight?"

Brad clearly noticed how tired she was.

"Tired as hell, and fuck you"

Brad could only chuckle to himself.

"Car's this way… let me take those. You go sit in the front and I'll put these in the back"

Brad put her stuff in the back seats and got into the driver's seat. Now Shen and Brad talked about the sleeping arrangements for quite sometime before the trip. They talked about hotels and sleeping at friends houses, but they both settled with staying at Brad's house. His parents were not home and were away for a week. This left the entire house to themselves, Brad would sleep in his room and Shen would sleep in the guest bedroom. Brad drove them to his house, nothing was said during the journey home, Brad knew Shen was tired and didn't feel like getting her pissed at him. He pulled into the driveway and parked the car.

Brad looked over and just noticed Shen was fast asleep. He laughed softly to himself and took her stuff inside and put it in the guest room. He then debated to himself, should he wake her up and make her walk inside, or should he pick her up and carry her to the bed. Brad pondered to himself under the shade of a tree. He thought for a minute then decided. He opened the guest room door, the house door and car door, undid Shen's seatbelt and picked her up out of her seat. He proceeded to carry her all the way to the bedroom, making absolutely sure not to bump her into anything. The only problem was the guest room was on the second floor of the house. He mustered all his power and was able to get her up the stairs to the bedroom without dropping her. He laid her down on the bed, popped her shoes off and put the covers over her. Brad turned the lights off, closed all the doors, turned the car off and chilled downstairs for the next 7 hours, then went upstairs to go to bed himself. He couldn't help himself and checked on Shen to make sure she was ok. He slowly walked up the stairs, cracked the door open very slowly and looked inside. She was still fast asleep. He closed the door slowly and went to his room and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Friends and The Date

_**Chapter 2 - Meeting Friends and The Date**_

 _ **February 3rd, 2017**_

It was 8 AM on Friday the 3rd, the sun had just barely been up over the city of Sydney for about an hour. Brad was already up planning the day out. Just three months ago, Shen asked him out in front of thousands of people online, and today was the big day, the date. He was nervous, but extremely happy and just hopped everything had planned would go smoothly. After planning he moved to the kitchen and started to make some coffee. At the same time he started to make some breakfast, eggs and sausage. He didn't do much cooking and was already making a mess. He was able to get a hang of it soon and was turning out great. He was looking around for a spatula when he saw Shen in the corner of his eye.

"Hey there sleepy head, you feeling alright?"

"What happened and how did I end up in that bed?"

"You feel asleep on the ride from the airport, I didn't want to wake you up, so I just carried you to the bed"

Shen was actually confused and surprised

"What...? How…? Whatever I'm too tired to care at this point"

"So are you hungry?"

"Yeah actually I am, it was the smell of the food that actually woke me up"

Brad proceeded to make food for the two of them. They didn't sit at the dining table and instead ate in the living room on the coffee table. They chilled out on the couch for about an hour. By this time is was about 10 AM. They both got dressed for the day and got in the car. They were gonna go meet Shen's friends that lived in Australia (You all know who they are). They met up in a coffee shop in downtown Sydney and it was like meeting someone you haven't seen for years, they all hugged and greeted each other. The warm February air seemed to just add to the already perfect day. They all sat a big table and talked the hours away. Eventually Brad got up and asked Geronimo if he could talk to him for a second. Shen didn't know what was going on, but both Geronimo and Brad knew. They walked out of the shop and Brad gave him the run down of the day. The preparation and the date. They needed to get Shen ready for tonight, but didn't want her to know about the date. See Shen knew they would be going on a date, but she didn't know when. Brad said it would be after RTX, so Shen had no idea it would be today, he wanted to surprise her. They made up a lie about how they were all going to some kind of formal event and everyone was getting dressed up nicely tonight.

They came back and they sat down, chatted and enjoyed every moment together. They got up and walked out of the shop. They just began walking around the streets, Shen enjoying the sights of Sydney. Even at the peak hour, the temperature only got up to 80 degrees (Fahrenheit) and even better there was a cool breeze blowing from the ocean.

Around 4 PM they all gave their last goodbyes and parted ways. Shen and Brad drove home and they began preparing for tonight. Brad dropped Shen off, but didn't get out.

"I gotta go grab something from the store, I'll be back soon"

"Ok I'll just start getting ready in the meantime"

With that Brad drove off and Shen went inside to start getting ready. Brad was going to the store to buy a flower for Shen. (Not sure what her favorite flower is but I'm going with roses, because I'm original like that, deal with it) He bought the best rose he could find. He got back home and made sure Shen didn't notice the flower.

"I'm home"

He said walking inside, he got no response.

He then screamed it.

"IM HOME!"

"I heard you!"

He laughed and went to his room. Suit, pants and tie, hung up and all ready to go. He put on his suit, brushed and groomed himself. He was all ready for the night. Brad was anxious and had thoughts of how everything would play out. He walked downstairs and waited until Shen was ready, rose in hand. 20 minutes later he heard the upstairs door open. He turned towards the stairs and Shen was walking down. Brad was mesmerized, she was wearing a stunning red dress, her hair in magnificent curls and makeup only added to her beauty. Brad was well taken back by her, he had never seen her dressed up before, never the less seen her other than a few pictures and the one day they spent together. Brad's mouth was slightly opened, Shen was clearly blushing, but enjoying the moment. She noticed Brad was clearly daydreaming and she waved her hand infront of his face.

"Earth to Brad, is anyone home?"

He coughed "Oh yeah, sorry…"

"Are you alright Brad?"

"Yeah… you just look... absolutely beautiful"

Shen was blushing even harder now, and now Brad along with here.

Brad didn't think and accidentally played the flower card too early, nearly ruining the surprise. Luckily Shen just saw it as a nice gesture.

"This is for you… M'lady" handing her the rose

She was a bit taken away by the gesture, as this wasn't a really special occasion, but loved it anyway, considering the two were technically together.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful Brad… I love it"

She hugged him.

"It's a bit late, I think we oughta get going, don't wanna be late"

With that they walked outside ~ The cool summer air, mixed with a gorgeous full moon light and couldn't be any more perfect of a night. They got in the car and began the journey into the city. A few minutes in Shen noticed they drove past the road they needed to take to the event.

"Uhhh Brad you drove past the way we were supposed to go"

"Oh I know"

Brad smiled and Shen was seriously confused, she didn't question it and just sat back and rolled her eyes a bit.

A minute later he pulled up to a nice restaurant and parked on the side of the road.

"Here we are"

"And where is here? We're not even where we're supposed to be"

"Are we not?"

"No"

Brad looked at her with a grin.

Shen thought about it for a second… no… she thought… she looked down at the rose he had given her and closed her eyes…

"Brad you're a fucking cuck"

Brad laughed

"You're fucking with me right?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about"

Shen sat quiet for a second.

"There is no event is there?"

"Nope"

Shen got really nervous and tense, she knew exactly what was going on now. He tricked her into getting nice and dressed up to take her on a surprise date.

In a high pitched voice mixed with crying

"Nooooooo"

Brad said nothing and just began hugging Shen. Shen thought she was going to pass out, but luckily Brad's hug kept her from fading off. They sat there for a few minutes hugging, Brad wanted to make sure she was alright.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"I don't know… it's fun I guess"

They stopped hugging. Shen wiped the tears from her face and eyes, she still couldn't believe this moment was actually happening.

"Do you wanna wait a few minutes before we go inside?"

"No… I'm fine"

Shen took a deep breath. She straightened herself up and opened the car door. Brad followed close behind.

"May I take your hand, M'lady?"

She gave him a smile and offered her hand. They walked across the street to the restaurant. It wasn't overly fancy but was by no means a cheap place. They walked into the restaurant and went up to the counter.

"Hello, do you two have any reservations?"

"We do indeed, one table for Bradly and Veronique"

"Alright, there's a table available, if you would just follow me"

"You had reservations…? How long ago did you reserve this"

"Hmmm… probably about a month"

Shen tilted her head back and softly muffled.

"Oh my god"

They got to their table. The table was in a secluded part of the restaurant, usually reserved for anniversaries, dates or formal occasions. The table was decorated with beautiful silverware, plates, a small vase with a gorgeous flower and a scented lit candle.

The rest of the night saw nothing out of the usual. They talked and ate fine food. Shen began to talk about how their relationship would work after RTX, but Brad didn't want to hear about that. He just told her he wanted to enjoy these moments with her, even if they would be the only moments physically together for months. He told her that they would talk about it after RTX and before she left. The rest of the time was perfect and by the time they were done it was about 8 PM. They got up, paid for the service and left the restaurant. About that time it was clearly cloudy and thunder could be heard in the distance, and just as brad began to say…

"Man I hope doesn't rain while we're walking…"

It began to downpour.

"God dammit Brad why did you have to fucking say something"

Brad immediately took his suit jacket off and place it over Shen as fast as he could. They ran across the road, over to the car. Brad kept the jacket over Shen as she got into the car. He shut the door when she was in and ran over to the driver's side and got in.

"Well that's great way to end the night"

Brad was absolutely soaked to the core. Shen didn't fair too much better, despite Brad trying his best to keep her dry.

"Hey…?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you… I had the greatest time of my life… despite getting soaked in rain"

"I tried my best, I would do anything for you… and If I can't do it… I'll at least try my best"

Nothing was said after that. They just sat there… staring into each other's eyes. Shen's heart was beating a thousand times a minutes, she knew what was happening and she was blushing hard. Brad too was blushing extremely hard. Brad took one last second to stare into her eyes… then leaned in for the kiss. Shen followed and their lips locked together. Their first kiss. It wasn't a long kiss, but not short, just enough enough to be savored, but not overdone. They stopped. They backed off and they were both smiling and blushing hard. Brad began a little coughing fit, and Shen could on give off a nervous giggle.

Brad shook it off and got his keys. His hands were clearly shaking and took him a few seconds to get the key in the ignition. Shen noticed this a smiled to herself, he was so nervous. Nothing was said on the ride home, Shen just sat in her seat, she still couldn't get the smile off her face. Brad was trying concentrate on driving, though he too was still smiling.

They finally made it home around 9 PM and the rain had mostly sub sided. Brad parked the car in the driveway and turned the car off. They both sat there not looking at each other. A few moments passed and Shen made the move and kissed Brad on the cheek. She then opened the door without saying anything and ran inside. Giggling to herself the whole way. Brad just sat there unsure if this night just happened. He sighed with relief and placed his head on the steering wheel.

"Best night ever"


End file.
